


Eddy's One Hot Christmas

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Missionary Position, Mistletoe, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What if Eddy had finally gotten the chance to kiss Nazz right under the mistletoe? Strangely, what if that little kiss made Nazz act a bit different towards Eddy, especially when she goes way too far...? Takes place in the Christmas episode "Ed Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle" and takes place in an alternate universe in which both Nazz and Eddy are of legal age.





	Eddy's One Hot Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of it's characters. Ed, Edd n Eddy and its characters are owned by its creator Danny Antoucci. I know it's way long before Christmas, so I figured I'd treat everyone to a really hot Eddy/Nazz lemon. So I hope you love!

Eddy was walking around a snowy Cul-De-Sac, looking for some warmth in this Christmas night. Apparently, trying to rub each of his arms around didn't count, since it was also cold around his jacket. So that was out of the question.

As each second past. he grew bitter and lonely, having to go through one stupid stinking Christmas. For Eddy, all he got was lame-o clothes, just like last year. In fact, this kept going on every year to be exact, which meant clothes, clothes, and more clothes. Why couldn't his parents just give him cool stuff like he wanted? Like a Playstation 4 or perhaps a killer dirt bike? This felt so unfair for him.

There was no way Eddy was spending his Christmas getting _just_ clothes. He needed to be a part of someone else's Christmas, just so he could feel happy. But he wasn't feeling happy at all. Every house Eddy had gone too ended in failure.

The first thing Eddy had in mind was going to Jonny 2x4's house, which looked like an incredible winter wonderland. Heck, it looked more than enough to be on the set of 'Frozen'. But all Eddy got was a one-way ticket out of here by going through that dreaded ice slide. Eddy did admit that the slide was fun, but having to be kicked out of Jonny's house was a bitch.

The next house he went to was Rolf's. Albeit, being inside Rolf's house was enough to get Eddy's taste buds going (because of the meat he kept all around his house). So far, it was a nice place to spend Christmas, but once when Rolf broke into song involving his old ancestors, Eddy had enough. So the smart thing Eddy did was walking out on Rolf. He rather listen to a dying cat instead of hearing Rolf sing on and on again for hours.

So far, Jonny and Rolf was out of the question. Should he try Jimmy's house? He wouldn't, concerning that the little turd framed him and his friends for something they didn't even do on Friendship Day. Eddy wouldn't try Kevin's house, knowing that the bike-riding bully hated the Eds for having destroyed his house in order to get jawbreakers. And Eddy wouldn't think of going to Ed's house, knowing that Ed's room smelt like rotten feet and the idea of encountering a scary Sarah was more than enough to make Eddy think twice.

"Ohhhh, this Christmas sucks balls..." Eddy cringed. "Every house I go to, I end up getting nothing but jack."

Suddenly, Eddy came to a stop when he looked up at the house that he stopped in.

Nazz's.

The same girl that Eddy had such a huge major crush on. The same girl that haunted Eddy's dreams every single night. The same girl that always melted his heart every time you stood close to her. By far, Nazz was the perfect girl next door.

So why not try her place instead?

"Well, couldn't hurt to try." Eddy sighed as he approached her doorstep.

But before he could ring the bell, Eddy forgot something.

"Oh, one more thing..." He said to himself.

Just to make an impression on her, Eddy smoothed his hair back a bit. It was only because he wanted to look cool doing it.

"That should do it." He snickered as he finally rang the doorbell.

He turned his back on the door, just so she could surprise the hell out of Nazz. Seconds later, a door opened and out came Nazz's voice.

"Hey, Eddy! Merry Christmas, dude."

When Eddy turned around, his jaw dropped from his own face. Standing before him wasn't just Nazz...

...

...

...it was Nazz in a green skin-tight sweater mixed with red hot pants. Eddy was shocked to the core. His heart was beating like a band drum being hit repeatedly. His face was sweating with a mixture of perpetration and arousal. Eddy was blushing around his cheeks, which managed to contain his cute smile.

He couldn't have anything to say about this. But Nazz did.

**"** Aw, you look cold!" She blushed. "Why don't you come in?"

With her nice gentle touch, she pulled Eddy inside her house. Her house was amazing. There was nothing but a huge tree around the fireplace, the display of red and green lights going all around her living room, and the smell of cinnamon burning through a candle. And not to mention 'White Christmas' playing throughout a stereo?

Now this was Eddy's kind of Christmas! He could get used to this! While he was looking around, Nazz started searching for candy canes around the tree.

"We got lots of candy canes and I'm sure I can find you a present or two." She replied.

"I like your Christmas!" Eddy said, winking right at her.

As Eddy soon got himself settled, Nazz managed to pour some eggnog from the bowl and into the cup for Eddy to drink.

"But before you get any gifts, eggnog?" Nazz said, handing him the eggnog before reaching onto a green leaf with berries on top, "You have to put this up."

While he was drinking the eggnog, he saw Nazz hold up a mistletoe on top of her head. Suddenly, Eddy's heart started pounding fiercely.

"You know what happens when someone catches you under the mistletoe, don't you, Eddy?" Nazz asked.

"I believe I do." He smiled.

Putting down his eggnog, Eddy approached over to Nazz and gave her a nice tender kiss on the lips. Luckily, he wouldn't have the audacity to nervously spit egg-nog in her face while hearing her comment (he would've anyway, considering that would force Nazz to kick Eddy out of her house). The kiss managed to go on for six seconds before breaking it apart with her.

"Mmmm, that was really tasty." Nazz chuckled.

"Must've been from the egg-nog." Eddy replied.

"Sure has." She replied, feeling such interest. "Mind if we do it again?"

Eddy then blushed all over his body. Did he just hear what he heard from Nazz? This was kind of strange and odd that Nazz would say something like this. But what did Eddy had to complain? He couldn't believe that Nazz liked the kiss. Yeah, it was short and sweet, but she liked it nonetheless.

So the money-maker decided to comply.

"Don't mind if I do..." Eddy smirked.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms all around Nazz, right at the same time she wrapped her arms around Eddy's neck. This time, the kiss between them now started to grow passionate. It was still tender, yet Nazz started teasing Eddy's lips with her tongue, tasting every ounce of egg-nog that Eddy drank. Eddy never knew how amazing and hot her tongue was, especially when it swam with his in blissful melody. It was a battle between their passionate moans, and so far, both Eddy and Nazz were dominating one at a time between their tongues.

After 25 seconds of that steamy french kiss, Eddy and Nazz stared at each other's eyes. Both of their eyes was full of seduction and intrigue that either person knew they possessed. A seductive smirk was then formed around her lips. She apparently had something in mind.

"I'm gonna make this a Christmas you'll never forget..." She smirked seductively.

"Well, show me then..." Eddy whispered.

Liking the musk in his voice, Nazz playfully pushed Eddy to a sofa and started to tease him a little with her green sweater. Eddy was panting like a dog, feeling how lucky he was to see Nazz's 'goodies'. He couldn't contain the excitement much long. He wanted to see them badly. But only if Nazz would ask him to, of course.

"You wanna see them, don't you, Eddy...?" She smirked.

"You don't have to tease me that long, babe..." Eddy smiled.

From there, Nazz's hands tugged on the sweater, therefore lifting them up and undressing, much to Eddy's pervertedness. Eddy was shocked by the impressive size of Nazz's chest. They were so supple and so big, it was almost like the size of Eddy's entire hand to be exact. He was instantly mesmerized by the sight of her 35 C's, swiveling back and forth.

"What do you think about these?" Nazz said while scrunching her breasts together.

"They look damn fine." He nodded, "Show me more."

"Okay, but just because you asked." She winked again.

Just to tease him more, Nazz turned around and bent over, making sure that Eddy had a good look at her curvaceous ass. If only if Eddy could imagine what she looked like without that tight red underwear of hers. Luckily, Eddy didn't have to wait for any long as Nazz got her hands on her shorts. The blonde decided to tease Eddy by taking a slow orgasmic shimmy around her legs. Her little scene aroused Eddy so much that he started touching himself by tugging his jeans. He was begging to get that ass of hers so bad, but now all he was waiting for was Nazz having to take her entire hot pants off.

After seconds and seconds of teasing, Nazz finally sent her skivvies down to her knees, revealing her nude rump to him. The sight made Eddy's jaw drop once again through the hinges of his mouth. Yes, it was the same jaw he used to eat jawbreakers with. Now it was Nazz's job to make sure Eddy's jaw was reattached from this little show she was putting on him. When she looked at him, she saw Eddy desperately tug at his own jeans. She couldn't help but smile at this little scene.

"Mmmm, I see you're liking this don't you?" Nazz cooed naughtily at him.

"Ohhh, I am..." Eddy said while biting his tongue from the desperation.

"I bet you're gonna love this more..." She smirked.

"Hmmmm?" gasped Eddy.

Feeling a little clueless, Eddy saw Nazz approach him in such a slow sexy strut.

He lost his voice in surprise when Nazz brought her hand to his bulge. Eddy jumped a bit as she started caressing his groin around in slow-moving circles, which made his legs a little tingly in total excitement. She had quite a gentle, delicate touch that would make any man, either if it was Edd or Kevin, melt. Everytime she would caress him, Eddy would feel very enticing shudders going through his spine. And his shudders forced him to get fully erect through his jeans. In Nazz's mind, that was sure one hell of a tent Eddy was pitching down there.

"Ooooh, I see little Eddy wants to play, huh?" Nazz smirked evilly. "Very well, then..."

Eddy remained in bed as she saw Nazz unbuckle the button that held up his jeans. And then, she sent the zipper down, forcing his pants to go down to Eddy's legs. What emerged out of the denim was his throbbing nine-inch manhood, which stood tall and strong like a decorated Christmas tree in her living room. The blonde licked her lips very tastefully, just imagining what the scammer tasted like with him all around her mouth.

Luckily, Nazz didn't have to wait any longer as she decided to tease Eddy with her tongue. She circled all around the tip of his cock like the biggest candy cane that Nazz could ever suck on. After she was done teasing him for the moment, she sent her mouth plunging down on all of his nine inches, forcing Eddy to respond with a very searing hiss. Nazz then bobbed her head gently, relishing every of him being wetted down by her eggnog-induced tongue. Safe to say that Eddy actually tasted very well, which would explain how clean and groomed Eddy always was. I guess the strawberry body wash Eddy was wearing came to effect. Truth be told, Nazz enjoyed the fruity aftertaste so much that she began to plunge her mouth even more deeper, resulting in a very graspy deepthroat.

The moneymaker bit his tongue in delight, seeing Nazz work his cock like a pro. He felt like he stepped inside some porno movie given to him by his brother behind Eddy's parents backs. Except this was dead real. Eddy was starting to get chills all around his throbbing muscle, which would explain why the saliva that was wrapped all around his erection was so cold. So he kept himself calm as possible without having to lose control of his grip on the cushions. His little friend between his legs started to create a huge buildup, throbbing and pulsating out of control to the point where Eddy was about to experience a case of premature ejaculation.

But before Eddy would reach his limit, Nazz stopped him for a while and let his fragile little man rest up. Nazz then got up and got on top of Eddy who felt his lap being straddled by the sweet and perky Nazz.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this..." She whispered.

Nazz finally lowered her hips down, erupting with a lustful hiss as she inserted all nine inches of Eddy inside her. Hanging onto Eddy, Nazz gently paced her hips back and forth in a smooth gentle motion. She bit her tongue having to endure very painful moans Nazz was making. Sure it hurt a bit to Nazz, but as seconds passed, it started to hurt less in an odd relaxing way. The sensation felt so amazing for Eddy as his bulbous rod spent a good minute being twerked on by her bare rump. Needless to say, the feeling felt snug and warm at best. Heck, it was much warmer than the blanket Eddy would wrap himself all around during these cold hard nights at his house. After only three minutes of having to gyrate in a gentle motion, Nazz started to step it up and twerked a little faster, creating a whole lot of static around Eddy's lap. Knowing that it was about to get intense, Eddy reached around and grabbed onto her hips, pushing her hips towards his on a very turbulent ride. With a bead of sweat pouring down on his face, Eddy looked up at her C-cups, which swayed like a perfect wind. It didn't take him long for the scam artist to take in a feel, squeezing her breasts to his heart's content. This forced a slightly loud moan inside Nazz, who was being turned on by Eddy's sensual yet manly touch. In her mind, Eddy definitely had a better stronger grip than Kevin had.

Craving more from him, Nazz let Eddy turn her over on her back. As she was placed her form-fitting body on the couch, Eddy took in a deep breath and started charging inside her. Eddy took control of this little session as he gently paced his hips repeatedly, letting Nazz feel every thrust from him that she could endure. It felt very nice, slow and smooth at first, enjoying a nice gentle stroke. In order not to lose control of those thrusts, Nazz wrapped her arms around Eddy's neck while hanging onto his hair in bliss. It wasn't long before Eddy started to increase speed, making the thrusts hard and rough for Nazz. The harder he pressed onto her, the more tighter Nazz's hands was getting into his skin to the point where she was poking him. When she got down to his firm butt, Nazz pressed her hands on them, forcing Eddy to push onto her harder and deeper. By then, Eddy was ramming her so fast that Nazz's cherry popped on impact. The blonde wasn't really concerned with her walls being burst open as long as Eddy was giving her the most wildest time of her life.

Around a minute of thrusting later, Eddy felt intense shudders around his lower legs. It was clear that the scammer was inches away from reaching his breaking point. There was no way Eddy could keep control of his throbbing manmeat for any longer. As it turned blood red and pulsated with burning passion, Eddy broke out on deep lustful hisses, feeling his own amount of pre-cum sprinkle across her pink caverns. After another minute of jamming and ramming, he finally lost control of himself.

"I'm gonna cuuuuuuum...!" Eddy shouted.

From there, Nazz experienced a huge release coming from Eddy, who planted her with his own streams of cum. That resulted in huge shrieking moans of pleasure from Nazz, who rolled his eyes in unimaginable ecstacy. Every shot of cum that was blasted inside her almost felt like hot streams of candle wax being poured around her skin in a very kinky way. By then, she clenched Eddy's skin so hard, it forced a little bit of a yelp coming from the short money man, who luckily wasn't even effected by the little pinch. In fact, all that sex that Eddy consumed actually rejuvenated his body to the point where he didn't even feel anything.

However, it also made Eddy exhausted as he collapsed on top of Nazz, meeting her eyes in a sensual embrace.

"Wow, that was so amazing, dude..." Nazz said with a sigh.

"Totally..." Eddy nodded in response.

"I hope you enjoyed your little Christmas present," The blonde stated. "Because you only get one..."

"As long as it was worth getting, it was all I needed to hear." Eddy smirked before sneaking in a kiss.

It was safe to say that after a very long journey, Eddy finally found himself a warm home to spend Christmas in. And deep down, it was a very hot Christmas worth celebrating for.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I didn't include that much sex here, but still I bet it will leave you all satisfied wanting more of Eddy/Nazz. Hard to believe I held this fic off for two whole years. Thank goodness I'm finally done with this whole thing.
> 
> So what do you all think? Should I have made this longer? Or do you wanna keep it like this? Feedbacks are appreciated! Until then, Warrior man over and out! BOOSH!


End file.
